vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sherry Birkin
|-|Present= |-|Young= Summary Sherry Birkin is a supporting character in Resident Evil series. She first appeared in Resident Evil 2 as a kid trying to escape the danger in Raccoon City. She is infected with an embryo by her father, William Birkin, who is a monster at that time. Luckily, Claire Redfield and Leon S. Kennedy rescued her. She returns in Resident Evil 6 as an adult teaming up with Jake Muller. She still has the embryo that gives her accelerate healing. Sherry is now a US government agent operating under the Division of Security Operations from December 2012. Formerly, she was under the oversee of the government, as they regularly examined her for any progression in her G-Virus infection she obtained in Raccoon City during the viral outbreak. Sherry was born around 1986 to the Umbrella virologist William Birkin, and his research colleague and new wife, Annette when the two were both working at the Arklay Laboratory. Due to their crucial participation of developing biological weapons for Umbrella, William and Annette's work schedules were very intense and busy, and as such weren't always around as Sherry grew up. Nevertheless, she loved her parents very much and enjoyed spending whatever time she had with them, with her parents feeling the same. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, likely 9-A. At least 9-B with small arms, Likely High 8-C with heavy weapons and explosives Name: Sherry Birkin Origin: Resident Evil Gender: Female Age: 27 years old Classification: Human infected with the G-Virus, US government agent, D.S.O. agent Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immunity to most Viruses and Regeneration (Low-Mid, comparable to her father's) as result of the remaining traces of G-Virus within her body, Expert Marksman, Expert in Close Combat and Melee Weapons, Expert at Stealth, Healing with herbs and first aid spray, Damage Reduction (Mixing a red and blue, or a red green and blue herb, gives temporary damage reduction and resistance to contracting poison), Statistics Amplification (Combining a green and yellow herb allows the user to increase their total maximum health status), Resistance to Disease Manipulation with Green Herbs (Have an active immune function that helps fight viral infection. Mixing a red herb increases the effectiveness of the process), and Poison Manipulation (The blue herb neutralizes toxins from various T-Virus enhanced creatures such as spiders and moths and other creatures) Attack Potency: Wall level+, likely Small Building level (Can kill J'avos with melee attacks). At least Wall level+ with weapons, Likely Large Building level with heavy weapons and explosives Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic Combat Speed and Reactions (Comparable to Jake, outran and dodged blows from Ustanak) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Comparable to Leon and Helena) Striking Strength: Wall Class+, likely Small Building Class (Can briefly restrain Ustanak, can crush the heads of J'avo's, which can kill trained soldiers with ease) Durability: Wall level+, likely Small Building level (Survived blows from Ustanak) Stamina: High (can also regenerate from lethal wounds such as impalement within seconds) Range: Extended melee range with stun rod, hundreds of meters with firearms. Standard Equipment: Triple Shot (SIG P220 SL Sport, which sports the ability to change between single-shot and a three-round burst), and Stun Rod. Also has other variety of guns, shotguns, sniper rifles, first aid spray, grenades, etc. Intelligence: Gifted, is a professional and highly skilled and trained D.S.O. Agent. Sherry even has shown that she is fully capable of keeping up with Jake in combat. Weaknesses: Can still die if she takes too much damage at once. She is naive and easy to deceive. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Resident Evil Category:Capcom Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 9 Category:Weapon Users